


Spider's Web

by ShippingsandDeamons



Series: The Spider and the Flies [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Almost Rape, Conan has a gun, Conan is a resourceful child, Hypnotism, Kaito get's shot in the first chapter, M/M, Non-con touching, Puppeteer Spider, Spider's evil knows no boundery, accidental/unintentional almost rape, mental manimpulation, non-con, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Unlike Snake, Spider is careful in his approaches to the problem. Like a scientist he will observe and experiment to see what works. He noticed the friendly relationship between the child detective and his target, and an idea came. Such bonds were easy to take advantage of, to manimpulate for his own goals. Now he's got the pair wrapped up in his web of illusions.





	1. Conan's Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me in math class so I rolled with it. I noticed that there aren't very many fics with Spider playing this form of Antagonist, so I'd figure it would be an interesting read for people.

The boy was easy enough to procure what with how often he attended heists and slipped out of the awareness of the adults like a shadow. Not all the different from KID. Alone, and far from the alert ears of Nakamori-keibu and his eager men, it was child's play – pun intended – to subdue the boy and drag him off to somewhere, more private. He ignored Snake’s glare. The man was an old kurr, refusing to think outside the box and generally failed because of his predictability. Though, it’s not like you can teach an old dog new tricks, if the saying could be trusted.

“You really believe that KID’s just going to let his guard down around the brat?” Snakes asked for the nth time.

“Not let his guard down so much as let it distract him, he wouldn’t dare harm his precious ‘Tantei-kun’” Spider replied for the nth time.

The boy in question, one Edogawa Conan, was blissfully dreaming in a chloroform-induced slumber. Soon enough he would rouse the boy, if by the time he was done the boy wasn’t up on his own, and entangle they child in his web of illusions. He’d seen how the two had interacted, heard their playful banter – as witty and sarcastic and loving as that between lovers – watched as KID never once hit the Edogawa boy directly with one of his razored cards. The rivalry between the thief in white and the boy detective was strong with friendship and some sort of mutual understanding.

He was the perfect weapon to if not kill KID directly, distract the phantom thief enough to kill him through another mean. Or capture him if that chance was the better option. It didn’t much matter to the boss as long as KID was dealt with in a permanent manor away from public eyes. 

Snake huffed behind him, clearly still unhappy with the plan. But at least the older man was finally shutting up, repeating himself over and over to the jewel thief turned hitman had been annoying, like trying to tell a child not to touch something when they clearly weren’t going to listen to you. Thankfully Snake hadn’t had the gal to do more than complain, as much as he was prepared to remove the man from the equation should he become a hindrance, it was something he’d rather do when time wasn’t of the essence. KID was due to appear in a few short minutes, and they had to prepare his surprise before then.

“Now then, Sanke, please refrain from doing or saying anything unnecessary while I prepare the boy for our plans.” He warned the man under the light guise of a friendly suggestion.

Snake muttered a long string of something under his breath, but made no move.

Grinning, Spider made careful sure the boy’s wrists were properly restrained as was his mouth properly gaged. It wouldn't do for him to scream or shout for help, nor did they need him struggling more than necessary. He raised a vial of smelling salt to the boy’s nose and watched bleary blue eyes blink open from behind black-framed glasses. The boy didn’t recognize him for a moment as the last of the drug-induced grogginess persisted, before his blue eyes went wide and he began wiggling against his restraints. The boy froze still when he realized he was both bound and gagged.

“Don’t worry little boy, I won’t do anything too indecent to you,” Spider purred, taking pleasure in the shiver that ran down the boy’s spine. “I just need your help in taking care of a little pest of mine. I’m sure you know him very well, you and Kaitou KID are very close as I’ve seen.”

He watched the boy’s face pale with horror as his words sunk in. The boy’s wide eyes transformed into a smoldering glare more befitting a person at least a decade older than the boy’s physical age. Oh, this would be fun! It was a shame we wouldn’t be able to see what kind of expression the boy would make as he pulled the trigger pointed at his precious thief, Edogawa-kun would be too deep within his hypnosis to realize his actions until after.

 

When Kaitou KID made his grand entrance, his eyes swept across the room in search of his beloved meitantei in hiding. He almost pouted when he noticed the bespectacled faux child was not present among his taskforce, the boy normally was. His poker face caught the expression before it could show, it wouldn’t do for his audience to see anything less than absolute confidence and glee. He wasn't worried about the child, it happened often enough where the boy would skip the main events of his heists and instead wait for him as his point of escape. And right now he had no reason to think the case as the moment was anything else.

He willed himself not to rush through the chase as he danced away from cops feverent with determination to catch him. Just because his favorite critic wasn’t in the audience did not give him a reason to speed through the show. With a cat’s grace, he vaulted over an officer as the task force began the regular ‘dog pile on the thief’ they normally attempted despite his repeated escapes, this latest try was no exception. Hakuba managed to get relatively close to him, handcuffs poised to snap across his wrists, but he was no Edogawa Conan. The blond found himself glued to the wall with a change of hair color- a bright grassy green to contrast with the reddish color of his eyes.

With a flourish showman’s bow, KID took his leave from the exhibit hall, running down a corridor towards the rooftop stairs. He could hear Nakamori and his men clattering down the hall after him only to shout in surprise as clumsy footfalls pulled at his trip wires and activated the lovely ‘surprises’ he’d left for the inspector and his men. A distraction to tide them over and give him the maximum amount of time with his beloved tantei-kun alone. He smiled over his shoulder, with a grin befitting any number of trickster gods from any pantheon imaginable.

He took the stairs two and three at a time, more than eager to exchange witts and words with the tiny faux child as they always did to end a heist. They would do their usual dance of soccer balls and playing cards, usually ending with him giving the boy his target of the night because it wasn’t Pandora and giving it to the boy saved him a trip to the nearest post box to mail it back to the police. He was at the door in what felt like moments, the one thing dividing him and his other half.

Throwing the iron door open, he paraded onto the roof fully expecting the boy to meander on out from whatever shadow or corner he’d made himself at home in while waiting for the thief to arrive. Instead, Tantei-kun did not remove himself from wherever he was hiding, even as the thief made his way to the railing and lifted the gem up to the moonlight. He sighed when the moon did not glow a bloody red color.

“It seems that one isn’t Pandora, what a shame.” A familiar voice said.

KID pivoted on his heel to face Spider and Sanke, the latter a few steps behind the former. He wasn’t surprised to see either of the two here, he always came to his heists expecting at least one or the other to grace the event with their presence. It was a good thing tantei-kun wasn’t there at the moment, he’d rather not get the tiny detective caught up in the crossfire.

“Yes, it really is a shame, if this was Pandora I’d love to crush it right in front of you both.” He agreed.

Snake growled, Spider simply continued to smile. There was something about the way the hypnotist was smiling that made him have to suppress a shudder. He might not be able to see the man’s eyes directly, but he could feel something in that gaze. Something very sinister.

“Perhaps, though, it’s a good thing, this means you can enjoy my surprise all the better.” Spider replied.

Kaitou KID opened his mouth to respond, but heard the sound of light footsteps to his left before he could speak. Keeping the two assassins in his perifrial, he turned his head to see who it was. He froze when he caught sight of an all too familiar form emerging from the shadows. Vacant blue eyes looked up at him hazily, as though the mind behind them was off somewhere else. It probably was.

“As you can see, I’ve ‘enlisted’ the help of a certain young detective. I’ve seen how close he is to you.” Spider said.

In Conan’s left hand was a handgun, gleaming light grey in the moonlight. He knew how proficient the boy was with such a weapon- nearly as deadly with it as he was with his soccer balls. Spider probably didn’t know this, how could he? He’d never been present when the boy had used a firearm (not that he technically had either, but he’d seen how good older tantei-kun was back when they’d first met under the moonlight). He wasn’t so much scared of this new turn of events as he was angry. How dare Spider do such a thing to his detective!

“What have you done to him?” He demanded darkly.

“Nothing much, I’ve just put his mind in a dream, he won’t realize what’s happening until I snap him out of it.” Spider explained with a slight chuckle.

“Now then, boya, be good and take care of this white annoyance.”

Silently the boy raised his weapon, hands steady and gaze straight as he pointed the muzzle at KID’s chest. It was a good thing the phantom thief had procured a bulletproof vest just last weak, courtesy of his mother. He didn’t intend to let himself get shot, but the armor would provide a much-needed bit of room for error that he’d be undoubtedly relying on throughout the night. He’d spend the night in a fish tank before he’d let his detective remain under the killer illusionist's influence.

He bent backward as the boy pulled the trigger, the bullet going over him as he ducked and rolled out of the way. First, he needed to get himself and Conan away from the two in black. Snake had his own gun out and was shooting at him too as he dove for the door and kicked it open. He ran for the stairs, Conan hot on his heels.

Before he had a chance to chase after either of the two, the pair were out of Sanke’s sight. 

“Do you really think the kid’ll be able to off KID?” He asked Spider.

“I think he has a chance, not that I’m putting too much stock into that.” Spider replied. “Tonight I’m merely observing, I can’t create a foolproof plan without data.”

Snake gave his fellow hitman a poinient glare, but simply placed his gun back in his holder inside of his coat. He didn’t know what went on in the other man’s head, nor did he want to know. He was smart enough to realize that it was better to just let the man do what he wanted and not think too hard on his actions. Magicians were all a crazy lot.

 

KID was zipping down a hallway in search of an open room, his detective closes behind him despite the difference in leg length. He had an idea of how to snap the boy out of it, Hakuba had snapped him out of Spider’s spell with a surprise hose down many months ago, but he needed the opportunity. He ducked into the nearest empty room he could find.

Another bullet flew over his right shoulder, just barely skidding over the pristine white of his suit jacket. The gun in his hand looked to be a standard police issue handgun that probably held about 7 to 9 bullets in the chamber at a time. And Conan had shot at him 5 times already. He did a 180 as fast as he could and lunged at the boy. Said tiny detective shot at him twice. One bullet grazed his right side at about the ribs, The vest prevented the projectile from doing more than tearing a hole in his jacket and dress shirt. The second one caught him in the left bicept.

Before the faux child could shoot at him any more (if he even had the ammo to do so) he wrapped his arms around the boy as tightly as he could, pinning the boy’s arms to his side. While the child didn’t struggle against his grip, and instead went limp, he could tell the boy was still under Spider’s influence.

“Come on tantei-kun, snap out of it. I know you can do it!” He said.

The boy remained silent and slack in his arms.

“Drastic times call for drastic measures.” He muttered.

Shifting the boy around in his arms, he made certain those small arms were still pressed to his sides and unable to move. Gently he placed his lips over the faux child’s in a chaste kiss. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this per say, but those other times had been in the safety of secluded areas far from prying eyes and not at a heist. And less spontaneous than this one had been.

He felt the tiny body in his arms go ridged. Smiling, his withdrew his lips and nuzzled up against the sputtering boy’s cheek.

“Welcome back, tantei-kun,” He murmured lovingly.

“…Thanks, it;’s good to be back.” The boy replied.

Conan carefully set the gun down as soon as his arms were free. He grasped the thief’s face gently in his hands, carefully examining the thinly disguised (the monocle did count for something, somehow) face for any signs of injury. When he didn’t find anything, he turned his attention to the tears in KID’s suit.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t aiming for your head.” He replied dryly, seeing the tears at the ribs and the bleeding bullet wound in his bicept. He carefully poked and prodded at the injury for several seconds.

“I don’t think there’s a bullet in there, but it is going to take time healing.” He concluded.

Pulling out a handkerchief from a back pocket, the faux child carefully tied the blue cloth around the wound as a make-shift bandage.

“Thank you, I’ll return it at a later date.” KID said.

There were a few lines of tension between them. Tension consisting of “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop myself” on Conan’s end, and “I’m sorry I let this happen to you” On KID’s end. KID discreetly placed the target gem in the little detective’s pocket. It wasn’t what he sought so there was no reason to keep it.

“M’ sorry.” Conan said as KID turned to leave.

“I’m sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist it, strong enough to save myself.”

“There’s no reason to be sorry, I myself wasn't able to escape Spider’s hypnotism on my own the first time around. I’m sorry I let you get caught up in my problem.” KID replied.

Next time he wouldn’t let Spider get to the boy and use him as a weapon a second time. Conan… Shinichi was a precious treasure of his that he refused to lose to anyone. He’d mention this to Hakuba, maybe later tonight, maybe sometime later in the weeks. The blond detective knew about Spider, and had an idea of what the boy meant to him, he would be added insurance to keep his detective safe in future heists.


	2. Kaitou's Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How best to get rid of a problem? If they are as moralous as a thief in white, perhaps using that morality would be most effective? After all, if you harm a person in the most unforgivable way and have a motto of 'no one gets 's hurt', how can you forgive yourself?
> 
> Warning, there are a few scense of an almost rape, FYI.

This time he didn’t have Snake with him. The set up was too delicate to be done with the old man breathing down his neck. Snake was the definition of insanity, even though time and time again his plan had been proven to fail, the man insisted on going with the usual confront KID and try and shoot him head-on. It was honestly quite sad to watch- good thing he didn’t have to. Spider was different, if one plan didn’t work then he would try something different, it was simple logic.

And that is what he was doing at the moment, trying something different. His objective was still the same; use the Edogawa boy to kill KID (or in this case, break him). But this time he would not be using the boy directly, maybe another time when he had a different plan on how to puppet the boy to kill the thief, but not tonight. No, the person he would ensnare in his illusion this time would be the thief himself. It would be a special illusion, one meant to cloud a person’s judgment and fool their senses.

And if everything went as he planned it to, there would be no need to continue the hunt. KID would either be so distraught with his action he would be a simple enough target, or he would turn himself into the police. Either way, tonight might finally be the end of the infamous Kaitou KID.

He checked the set up one last time to ensure everything was as he wanted it to be. Satisfied with what he saw, Spider turned to leave. There was time still before the heist, so he might as well take the extra steps to ensure everything went according to his plan.

 

Tonight’s target was a glittering garnet attached to a dainty chain of coral colored pearls and tiny teardrops of rubies. All in all, the different reds and soft pinks in the necklace came together nicely. Conan might not be much of a jewels person, but he could appreciate them all the same.

This would be the third heist since the one that ended with KID having to break him free of Spider’s manipulation. So far the illusionist assassin hadn’t tried anything else. The same couldn’t be said of his associate, but the other man was easy enough to deal with. Hakuba had taken up keeping an extra eye on him. The older detective didn’t do or say anything that implied such, or ever try and stop him from doing his own thing, he just simply looked around to find him more than anyone else did. Which, objectively wasn’t that much, all of Nakamori’s men generally only gave him one or two passing glances before continuing on with whatever they were doing at the time.

He had a suspicion KID had informed the blond about what had happened with Spider. KID had told him before that his civilian identity was the British detective’s prime KID suspect, and that the only reason the blond didn’t try and formally convict him was because of a lack of evidence. KID did have some level of respect for the detective, though it was all left unsaid. That respect was probably the reason he had told Hakuba and had unspokenly asked him to help keep him safe from Spider.

He wouldn’t complain, he had no reason to. Neither KID nor Hakuba were doing anything more than keeping an extra eye out for him, and as long as they didn’t get in his way he would keep himself in a place they could see him. 

It was five minutes until the heist started. So far he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of KID (not counting his gazes) or his would-be killers. An odd chill was settling on his shoulders, not some the cold, but from a feeling of anxiety. Something was going to happen tonight, something he wasn’t going to like. How likely was it that Spider would be here to cause problems? Likely enough that he wasn’t going to risk running off. It was unlikely that he would try the same thing twice, the man had struck him and smarter than trying the same thing on repeat like Snake. But there were so many other ways he could try and exploit him to get to KID.

Three more minutes to show time. As long as he followed the routine for a normal heist, things would be fine. Neither he nor KID would be alone long enough for Spider to try anything (that was a lie, there was any number of way the assassin could separate them for as long as he wished).

The lights turned off instantaneously as soon as the last seconds flickered by, plunging the room into pitch blackness. Nakamori was shouting orders to get the lights back on. Conan felt himself tense, smile growing unseen on his face. The light came back on almost as instantaneous. KID was still nowhere to be seen, and the necklace was still in its display case. Before anyone could speak, white smoke began gushing into the room like water from the air vents.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!”

KID was standing at the far end of the room, his usual mischievous smile decorating his lips. Conan kept to the end as cops tried to pounce on the thief, forming wiggling piles of officers in his wake as KID made his way to the display case. Those officers who managed to get free of the dog piles, or were smart enough to have forgotten participation in them, ran for the thief. Plumes of brightly colored smoke blossomed around the thief as those who dared to run at him found themselves in with a change in uniform color and bound with ribbons at the wrists and ankles.

Nakamori-keibu was the only one left standing by the time KID had made it to the display case, not counting Conan or Hakuba. Both detectives had been smart enough to stay out of the phantom thief’s warpath for the time being. KID easily lifted up the display’s glass casing – he’d probably unlocked it beforehand or during the blackout – and plucked the necklace up from its bed of red satin.

Nakamori lunged at the thief before he could get two steps in, only to be ambushed by a cloud of canary yellow smoke. The inspector was left in a similar stat as his men, only with the added bonus of his fair and mustache being dyed the same color as the smoke cloud had been.

“I must thank you all for this evening’s wonderful performance, with that I bid you all a good night!” KID said, vanishing into the white smoke.

With the all-clear given, Conan bolted after the slippery thief like a shot bullet, Hakuba close behind him. Both had an idea of where the thief had disappeared off to, and knowing their similar thought process, it was probably the same place too.

The two found KID nearly skipping down a nearby hallway merely, spinning the jewel around on his’s chain with a pointer finger. He casually looked behind him to see them and grinned. And so the chase was on. Somewhere down the line, Hakuba activated a cleverly disguised trap, snagging the blond in a net and hoisting him up.KID cackled with laughter, Conan shot the other detective an apologetic look as he ran by, Hakuba simply gave him a look of “you stop running and I will be angry’.

This building did not have a flat roof, so there was no direct way to get up there. Though it was tall enough that one of the top floor windows would make an excellent escape point. Both were taking the stairs two at a time. They ducked into the first open door as soon as they reached the top floor.

The large window was open wide, letting in the wind. The moon was a spotlight in the sky, filling the room with its silver light. KID withdrew the garnet necklace from its place on his person and held the scarlet stone up to the moonlight. Besides the pale red light that came from holding a red gem up to the light, the stone did nothing. This one was not Pandora either, it was just another dud.

Before either party could do anything, golden thread like a spider’s web ensnared Conan, trapping him in the air. There was no web for KID, but a similar black spider with eerie red eyes descended to the window, preventing it from being used as an escape route.

“My, my, it seems a few flies have wandered into my web.” An all too familiar voice commented. “Welcome to my parlor, don’t think you’ll be escaping any time soon.”

Spider emerged from the doorway with slow steps, his usual charismatic smile on his lips.

“Hmm, and here I thought you were smarter than Snake.” KID replied. “Trying the same thing twice doesn’t always yielded better results.

Spider made a ‘tsk’ sound and held up a pointer finger.

“You’re assuming my target is the boy again,” Spider chided. “While he is a part of my plan, he isn’t the one I want.”

The three lights on the assassin's mask began to glow in turn with the spider’s. Off to the side, Conan was thrashing against his bindings, but the threads were strong and bound him in such a way that he was able to do little else except wiggle around.

“Don’t just stand there!” He shouted.

KID’s mind was already caught up in Spider’s illusion, he only distantly heard the boy’s cries. His body didn’t feel heavy, no, in fact, it felt very light, as though it were made of moonlight and morning mist. Spider grinned, and gradually the crimson lights began to lose their brilliance. KID sprang forward towards Conan, card gun cutting through the thin strings binding him. Grabbing the boy before he could fall to his feet, KID ran past Spider and ‘escaped’ through the open door. 

The assassin made no move to stop the thief or even follow. He hadn’t even bothered to close or barred the door in any way. His plan was almost complete. In a few short minutes KID was be too wrapped up in his illusion to stop himself, and the Edogawa boy was just that: a boy, he would be unable to stop the thief.

 

The pair found themselves ducking into an empty room several floors down, far enough away from Spider that it was – hopefully – safe enough to breathe. The door was closed shut behind them with a click, probably locked from the inside. KID collapsed to his knees, still clutching Conan in his arms. Carefully the boy found his footing, but didn’t try to free himself from the thief’s grip. Then his felt KID go rigid, like he himself had done when Spider had plunged him into the depths of an illusion.

Before he could pursue asking questions, he was thrown onto his back, gloved hands gripping his wrists in a vice as a mouth began ravishing his own.

“Kaitou! What the hell- what are you-” The rest died on his lips.

KID stared down at him with glassy, hazy eyes. The eyes of a person wrapped up in Spider’s illusion. KID leaned back down to pepper kisses down the curve of his jaw before nipping and biting at his neck. Spider’s actions suddenly clicked into place. He’d thought it strange that the man hadn’t blocked the door, had left it wide open, and why he hadn’t at least tried to ensnare the thief. The assassin’s words flashed in his mind. 

“Kaitou! Stop this right n- ahh!”

A tongue traced the curve of his throat before teeth were pressed into a sensitive part of his neck. 

“Nn, Shinichi, you taste really good.” KID murmured into his neck.

This was bad. Spider’s plan was to get the thief pinning him down to violate him not realizing what he was doing. It was actually pretty ingenious. Once KID snapped out of it after it was too late, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, especially after realizing what he had done to the person he loved. KID would either be a sitting duck just waiting for Spider to kill him, or he would turn himself into Nakamori-keibu. Either way Spider got what he wanted.

There was a flavor of irony to this situation. Spider had obviously trapped KID in a fantasy involving the person he cared for the most, and planned on having the thief rape that very person. Not that the illusionist realized that. Hopefully the illusionist didn’t know that.

Conan gritted his teeth. Like hell he was just going to lay back and let Spider’s plan just happened. He refused to let the bastard get away with not only trying to use him to kill KID, but now use him to break his thief! He’d snap KID out of it before the thief in white could go any farther. KID had broken him out of it with a kiss, but in this situation that wasn’t going to work (it would probably make things worse). He’d also mentioned that Hakuba had snapped him out of it with a surprise hose down, and while he couldn't exactly do that much, he did have the next best alternative.

“Sorry Kaitou, but I love you too much to let you go any farther.”

Bonk.

Conan bit his tongue as he smashed his forehead against KID’s, it didn’t stop the strangled whimper from escaping his throat, but it kept him from crying out. KID let out a yelp in pain and surprise and let go of his right wrist to press the hand to his head.

“What the hell was that for?!…”

KID was no longer under Spider’s influence. His indigo-blue eyes dilating as the position the two were in finally registered.

“Oh god, what did I do?”

Conan groaned and got up onto his feet, rubbing the sore spot his forehead. 

“Baro, you didn’t do anything, it was Spider who did this.” He said.

It was the truth, KID would have never even though about doing something like that on his own. The thief did have a personal policy of ‘no one get’s hurt’, and it was that morality Spider tried to exploit. Good thing he didn’t take into consideration Conan’s resourcefulness, or else things probably would have gone the way he’d planned for.

“But I almost-“

“Yeah, you almost did something, but not because you wanted to. I was able to snap you out of it like you did for me.” Conan retorted. “And I’m sorry I let Spider use me a second time.”

This time, when arms wrapped around him and pulled him up against a firm chest, it was out of compassion.

“Thank you, Shinichi, Spider won’t use me like that a second time.” KID promised. “You’re important to me, a gem I refuse to let anyone else have.”

For a moment they could pretend that it was just the two of them in the world, that they were all that mattered. Eventually, reality would rear its head, and Conan would be sent back to Nakamori and his men with the garnet necklace on him to be returned. And then it would be back to pretending and lying.

Until then, they stayed like that, the smaller one wrapped up in the larger one’s presence.


End file.
